All I Need Is Me
by Blue Roselette
Summary: 2nd songfic which I am proud of. Li is to self centered, Sakura leaves him and starts a new life back in her home town after leaving Li. Song? All I Need Is Me, by Athena Cage. Hope you all like and R&R!


Alright, this is my second songfic, I hope you like, I've had a hard time with this one, but none the less it was completely fun. I don't own Cardcaptors, but I wish I did because I would have changed the paring at the end, instead of Syaoran and Sakura, Eriol with Sakura. They seem to be a better pair to me, I don't know so don't ask but I just do. Anyway, the song is called All I Need Is Me by Athena Cage. R&R everyone!!!

* * *

Why do you, think I have to depend on you

Who do you think is playing who

You must think that I do need you

So here's the question tell me

Why you think us ladies can't pay our dues

Respect the game it's not up to you

Baby I don't need you all I need is me

She was through with him, she just couldn't stay anymore because of his attitude and the way he basically was with her and how he thought that he was better than her. After all that they been through and he just throws it out the window because of his attitude and his thoughts on how superior he was to her. Well he was dead wrong if he thought that Sakura would just stay with him and act as though it was nothing.

It's true, I'm digging on you

Let me explain myself to you

I don't need anything from you

I do for me, that's how I met you

You saw I had my own jewels

You thought you'd make yourself cool

But you knew I had before you

That's why I can live without you

At first Sakura thought that Syaoran had changed since he told her that he loved her in return when they finally sealed The Nothing card, which at the end became The Hope when they fused together. Sakura had hoped that his I'm better issue was gone for good, but was wrong and all that Syaoran thought was that she needed him. Sakura packed her things and left behind her ring, showing that she had enough of his business.

I refuse to let you play

Me, cause I own this game

Ladies are you feeling me

Cause I don't need nothing from you

Why can't you let me be

This ain't about you baby

Why can't you see that I'm me

I'm feeling you but it's up to me

If you can't get down with me

You played the game

You played one with me

I make the rules so they won't hurt me

And now you know I will protect me

Now Sakura found herself a nice cozy apartment back in Tomoeda, away from Syaoran and was quite happy with how she was handling herself and her guardians' Yue and Kero. Things have been going well so far with out Syaoran and was content with her progression that now she was looking for a job.

I'm grown up throw things my way

Don't need nothing from you

Tell me what you think of me

Cause I don't need no type of game from you

It's been a bit of a struggle with some of the payments since she fell behind and with Kero always going for a midnight snack, leaving the refrigerator almost empty. Sakura has pushed herself to doing a few double shifts because of that, but none the less has she been successful with fulfilling that and soon went back to doing her one shifts at the diner as she also does her studies.

If you feeling it come on and let me see your hands

All my girls come on get up now

If you feeling it come on and let me see your hands

All my girls come on get up now

If you feeling it come on and let me see your hands

All my girls come on get up now

If you feeling it come on and let me see your hands

All my girls come on get up now

Sakura graduates from her studies after 4 years have passed since she left Syaoran and that day she felt was going to have a good future ahead of her for sure. She could tell since now she was with her dad once again, Tory and Julian were still around, Madison is now in charge of her own fashion company, and Eriol was also around which brought her out of her thinking as he was now in front of her.

if your feeling me and your digging me

all my girls come on get up now

if your digging me and your feeling me

all my girls come on get up now

if your feeling me and your digging me

all my girls come on get up now

if your digging me and your feeling me

all my girls come on get up now

Why do you, think I have to depend on you

Who do you think is playing who

You must think that I do need you

So here's the question tell me

Why you think us ladies can't pay our dues

Respect the game it's not up to you

Baby I don't need you all I need is me

Why do you, think I have to depend on you

Who do you think is playing who

You must think that I do need you

So here's the question tell me

Why you think us ladies can't pay our dues

Respect the game it's not up to you

Baby I don't need you all I need is me

Sakura was now truly happy, not only did she get away from Syaoran and his self regarding, but she was also able to achieve her dream to become a doctor and was finally content as she continued on enjoying life to it's fullest with her family and friends, and of course watching out for Kero as he can sometimes over do himself with sweets.


End file.
